What Could've Been
by Coral Candy
Summary: What if Vader could see what his life would have been like if he hadn't turned? His life with Padme and his family.
1. Chapter 1

A/N hi, yes I know, not _another_ story but yes here it is, I was inspired after watching Star Wars again this morning. I didn't make a fool out of myself yet again and cry; well I did, but not as much! Pleas read this and review to tell me what you think of it.

Thankyou!

What Could've Been.

Chapter One If You Hadn't Turned?

It was not often that the sith lord thought of the Jedi Order over the two years that had passed since they were almost wiped out. He was not foolish; somehow he knew that Yoda would have been able to survive. And yet here he was one of the most powerful figures in the universe and he felt guilty sometimes. He didn't know why he did, it was the life he always wanted, wasn't it? He stayed like this for several minutes, just staring out into the open black space, as always, as it did everyday, his mind wandered back to Padmé, and what his life would have been like, if she had lived. He didn't mean to kill her, he was sure he didn't, that was the result of being a Sith, losing control of your feelings.

"Vader," he heard his master say from somewhere behind him, he was in no mood to talk to him at the moment.

"Yes my master," he replied in his usual monotone. There was on good thing about his mask, no matter how much he put an annoyed tone into his reply, it always came out the same.

"Have you the report on the dealings from Alderaan?" he asked, coming to sit in the unoccupied chair next to him.

"No, the storm troopers have not yet given me word of how the mission went."

"I sense that you are losing control over them." Sidious told him, he could feel the Emperors eyes on the side of his mask.

"I have everything under perfect control." he snapped, but as always the mask did its job of disguising it. The Emperor chuckled, if you were ever unfortunate enough to hear his chuckle, it would leave you scarred for life, it was too creepy for words, the way his head flung back, pivoting from his head to the back of his neck. Or the way his thin deformed mouth opened ever so slightly so the sound came out distorted.

"Very well then Vader, we will be arriving on Tatooine shortly," he said, as he made his way to the door, "we need to find this sense of the force here quickly though, we are needed on Alderaan again."

He sighed thankfully behind his mask as he heard the door shut. Tatooine was a dreadful place and he hated it there, it was too dry. I held so many bad memories. He remembered being a slave and the droid and other creatures that tormented him. It did hold some good memories though, it was where he first met Padmé, and he remembered his mother too.

His head jerked up quickly, he could sense another presence in the force, one that he felt he was slightly familiar with. It was not a Sith he could tell, that must mean it was a Jedi or another person who didn't know they held the force. Taking precautions though, he took out his lightsabre and held it up as he would have done if he were going into battle. The presence was becoming stronger every second that passed.

"Who's there?" he asked. No one answered, but of course they wouldn't, if they were a Jedi they would want to kill him and therefore take him by surprise. He circled the room, making sure that there wasn't anyone here, he couldn't find anyone and yet he still felt the presence. He heard a soft chuckle coming from behind the door, shortly after he heard a knock. It couldn't be a storm trooper.

"Who's there?" he asked again reaching for the door handle, he jerked it open and nearly fainted at who he saw.

"Hello Anakin," the man said cheerily stepping beside Vader and walking into the room.

"That name means nothing to me anymore," he growled.

"But it is your name, is it not," he asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs. The arrogance of him!

"My name is Vader!"

"I think I prefer Anakin, it has much more character," he decided thoughtfully.

"What are you doing here?" he asked still holding his lightsabre out. The man eyed it with amusement.

"Planning on killing me are you?" he asked smiling.

"It would be foolish to try for obvious reasons," Vader stated.

"Yes, I rather agree," he said chuckling looking down at his body.

"What do you want Qui-Gon?"

"Oh, I wanted to come and see your... Empire." he told him looking around the ship.

"How are you here, you died?"

"Oh well I've been visiting people here and there and I though it was time to drop in and see you."

Vader didn't believe this was the reason he came for one second, he was sure Obi Wan's former master was up to something.

"You get a bit bored sitting and listening to Master Windu you see," he laughed.

"Master Windu?" he asked astonished, of course Qui-Gon couldn't see it, but he could still sense it.

"Oh yes, most displeased with you he is, cutting off his hand like that," he told him, fiddling with a shooter that was on the table. Vader was certain what Qui-Gon said about Mace Windu's reaction was a definite understatement.

"Are all the Jedi in the force?"

"Oh Yes, well all the deceased ones anyway, and some other people, like did you know I've seen quite a few of your fellow pilots, you know the ones from when you pod raced. Never knew they'd be in touch with the force."

"What about Padmé?"

"Padmé? Oh yes the wife you forgot to tell the council about. You should have seen Master Windu's face when he found out, couldn't believe you did it right under his nose! No well, she was a small part of the force, so you see her occasionally."

"And?"

"And what?"

"How is she?"

"Well she never speaks to anyone, only a Hello or Goodbye."

Vader did not say anything, he felt incredibly jealous that Qui-Gon even got to see her.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you hadn't turned; Anakin?"

He turned to look incredulously at him, of course he thought about it, all the time, how could he not?

"Yes."

"It would have been better."

"How do you know!" he cried outraged, "I had visions of her dying in childbirth. I was terrified. She could have died anyway."

"She wouldn't have."

"How was I to know that? I loved her and I would have done anything to save her. Sidious tricked me; he made me believe that turning to the dark side was the only way to save her!"

"So you regret that decision?"

"What do you think?" he replied, holding his arms away from his body. He was nothing more than a machine now, a droid!

"What if I told you there is a way that you could see what it would have been like?"

"It would break my heart to see what could have been, while I am stuck here."

"You could see Padmé again Anakin." Qui-Gon told him, knowing that whatever he was thinking before, this would surely decide for him.

"How?"

"You will be given a month to see the family you never had."

"What happens after a month?"

"You are transported back here to learn from your mistakes."

"If I was to agree, when would it start?"

"Right now, if you were to say yes."

He couldn't believe it, if he was to say yes, he could go and be with the one that he loved, the one he still loved, it was an opportunity he couldn't refuse.

"Okay, I agree."

Well read and review please because I love reviews!

Coral Candy

Laura xXx


	2. Chapter 2

What Could've Been

Chapter 2

By Coral Candy

Disclaimer - I think I may have forgotten this in the first chapter so here it is - I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Qui-Gon smiled.

"I knew you'd say yes." he said. He put down the shooter and stood up; he placed a hand on Vader's shoulder and nodded.

"Right, give me your lightsabre," he said holding his hand out, Vader couldn't believe it, was he crazy?

"No!"

"Anakin, Padmé will have a heart attack if she sees you with a red lightsabre, it's a Sith weapon remember. This is all about how you _didn't _turn."

Just the though of Padmé made his heart beat faster so he reluctantly gave up his weapon.

"Now, when you fall asleep tonight-"

"I can't sleep." Vader said looking slightly embarrassed, he was hooked up to a machine every night that was extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh, well when you do whatever it is that you do, you will travel to another place, you will time travel as well, you will move forward in time, 14 years to be exact, that is all I can tell you." Qui-Gon told him, pocketing the red lightsabre.

"Okay." Vader said, he wasn't sure how he was going to come back, but it didn't matter because he wouldn't want to leave.

"Good luck Anakin." Qui-Gon said. Vader wasn't going to argue about what he was calling him by, what could he do about it? He was already dead. Plus he was helping him to see Padmé.

Padmé. That name flooded his body with happiness, even underneath all the armor he could feel his skin tingle. He'd dreamt for so long about just talking to her, or stroking her hair, or kissing her. He hadn't kissed his deceased wife in over two years. He silently blushed, he knew he had nothing to worry about because of his suit, but he had a distinct feeling that Qui-Gon could tell he was reddening.

"Will I see you again?" Vader asked the Jedi. The question sounded ridiculous in the monotone voice but Qui-Gon could see it for what it truly was, a small hint of emotion from the small boy he remembered he had rescued from the evil clutches of slavery. He had been so innocent then, and yet here he was, dressed in terrifying black armor, and an evil sith lord.

"It depends." he smiled. Vader desperately wanted to know what it depended on, but he knew Qui-Gon wouldn't tell.

"I must go now." He said, walking over to the door. Vader wasn't quite sure why he needed to exit the room to disappear but didn't say anything as the dead Jedi went out of his chambers.

As soon as he was gone, Vader wondered if it had all been a dream, a figment of his imagination. If it was a dream, then Qui-Gon would eventually come, because all of his dreams had a way of coming true. He dismissed it as him being stupid, and of course he would wake up with Padmé, his wife, tomorrow. He couldn't deny that once a Jedi died, they became one with the force, he had to believe that, being a Sith that used the force. His anticipation for the wake of a new day was becoming unbearable, so he quickly called the droids in to help him hook up his armor to the machine where he '_slept'._ It had nothing to do with sleeping actually; he was just to rest in the hooks for the night, while the life support system rebooted itself. Vader had pretended it was strange sort of meditation, after all it took a whole lot of concentration and stamina to make it eight hours without moving.

"My lord, you are hooked up, is there anything else that you need?" the droid asked automatically, it was the same routine everyday; Vader suspected that they had been programmed to do that. It became very boring after a while, and he even found himself missing C3PO, the droid that he had built when he was nine years old. The droid, he could not deny had personality, well as much of one as a droid could have. It had been a long time since he had thought of that droid. He wondered if he would see him again tomorrow. That was of course if Qui-Gon wasn't a hallucination. He quickly shook the thought from his head.

He suddenly had a thought, would he be in his armor? It would surely frighten Padmé, but in that case she would have been used to it. He still didn't like the thought of being in this 'cage' in front of his wife, who was so beautiful in comparison. Fourteen years into the future, it was an awfully long time. If Padmé had had the baby, they would be sixteen years old by then. He shivered with excitement, which was very difficult to do, being hooked up and everything. He made a mental note not to do it again, because when he had, a beeping notice had emitted from the machine.

He spent the next few hours just thinking about all the things he wanted to ask her and to tell her, before he had to come away. It was a collection of questions that had popped up in to his head over the two years. They ranged from, 'What was your first droid called?' to 'What was the meanest thing your sister ever did to you?' It was small things like that, things that people do not find out about one another in only three years of marriage.

There was a beeping noise coming from the machine, telling him that the life support system was full reloaded, that ought to mean he was in the future, but he was not. He was still in his terribly dull chambers, that he had the misfortune to call home. Well he didn't really have a home anymore, only chambers on certain ships and planets. He sighed, it real was just his imagination, he could vaguely remember Obi Wan telling him he had an over active imagination once, perhaps when he was twelve and he had asked to fly one of the star shooters out into the outer rim.

He heard a loud crash behind him, he couldn't turn around and see who or what it was, and he felt helpless. No wait, he didn't have his lightsabre with him- Qui-Gon took it. It wasn't a dream or anything else, it was real! The crash must mean something to do with this time travel business. He waited five minutes for something to happen, nothing did.

It all happened so fast, he blinked and then he was there, he couldn't understand it. All he knew was that no longer standing, connected to a machine, he was laying down facing the ceiling. Another thing he realized was that he wasn't wearing his armor. He could see properly. He sat up quickly, searching the bed in under a second for Padmé. She wasn't there, the bed was empty. It looked like no one had slept at all in it. It had been made neatly. He stood swiftly, and was out of the door in seconds. He was in the lake retreat in Naboo; he could remember the hallways and rooms. He found in pleasantly interesting that he knew how to lose all of his lost limbs. He of course still had the prosthetic arm, but he could deal with that. If this really was real, he had no idea where he would find Padmé, perhaps in one of the gardens; she could even be swimming in the lake. She was very fond of swimming. He on the other hand, hated swimming, he could swim well, it was required to be a Jedi, and he just didn't like it. Well that wasn't exactly true, he had enjoyed swimming once when he was with Padmé. He caught his reflection in a mirror on the wall. He recoiled in shock. His face had been exactly how it was before, before, well before certain events had taken place. Well almost the same, he had a few lines around his eyes, he noticed. Nothing too noticeable, but still signs of his ageing.

"Ah, you're awake." a voice called happily. He stopped dead, he knew that voice, and it was the one he had longed to hear for so long. It was Padmé.

**Author's Note**

**Well there is the second chapter of 'What Could've Been', I hoped you enjoyed it. Thankyou for all the reviews, I enjoy reading them so much.**

**Thanks to: **redhairnightmare, Iowa Girl,blue-buggy, GMUXMenSoaps, sprinkles, rockyrelay, baby blonde, CSkywalker and Mizra (sorry I didn't realize it read that way!)

**If you read this and think it was the biggest waste of time ever, please do not be afraid to tell me, all I know is there are so many of you coming on to this page and either reading and not reviewing, or simply just going back. REVIEW!**

**Anyway, I hope to have the next update done by tomorrow, but I don't know, so just keep an eye out for it. **

**Thanks,**

**Laura (Coral Candy) xXx**

**P.S. – This WILL be an Anakin/Vader/Padmé! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas does!

"Padmé?" he breathed, his voice becoming what it used to be. She was standing in the kitchen, mixing something that was in a bowl, she looked exactly the same as the last time he saw her. The curly brown hair reached the top of her waist, and her face showed little signs of ageing. He closed the gap between them in three long strides. He immediately engulfed her in his arms, lifting her of the ground and spinning with her.

"Ani, come on, the children could walk in at any minute." she giggled. _Children?_ How many had they had? He was left to ponder this for a moment while Padmé buried her face into his chest. He breathed in the smell of her scented shampoo, realizing that it hadn't changed at all. He realized how blessed he was to have her in his arms at that very moment and that he ought to cherish every second he spent with her. Tightening his grip on her he dropped kisses onto her head.

"Ewww!" a voice called from where he had just come from. He looked up surprised. "Come on get a room! We don't want to wake up to that every morning!" A girl and a boy were standing in the archway, both looking disgusted.

"Oh please, we were hugging!" Padmé said rolling her eyes. "Your father and I _are_ allowed to do that you know, we're not ancient!"

"Hugging, yeah right, and we all know what that leads to, come on Dad tells me everytime I go out on a date" the girl said unconvinced. Vader looked smug at this, it was exactly the type of thing he would say to his children if he had ever had them, which would make sense, because it was him, or well Anakin.

"_You're_ generation take hugging for granted." Padmé laughed, pouring the mixture into a saucepan. "Luke, honey could you pass me that spatula please?"

Luke. Luke was the name of his son, Vader smiled at the thought, it was the perfect name. He looked towards the girl looking for any indication to what her name might be. She looked exactly like Padmé, although her hair was straight. Luke looked a bit like he did when he was a padawan, without the braid though. He was pleased that neither of his children were to become Jedi, he would worry too much, even if this wasn't real. He wondered who was older, he knew the eldest had to be sixteen, but to him they both looked to be the same age.

"Leia, where are your brother's and sister?" Padmé asked. Vader looked up startled. There were more? _Brothers?_ There were more than 2 boys? And he had another daughter. This was becoming surreal; he couldn't honestly believe that they would choose to have more than two children.

"They're having a massive argument over whether Elizabeth should be allowed out by herself with that boy," Leia said.

"What boy?" Padmé asked suddenly.

"You know that one who comes here every morning with fruit to sell."

"He asked Elizabeth out!" Padmé cried, "No way, she's too young, Luke you go with her!"

"What! Why? I don't want to be in the middle of their _young love_," he shuddered.

Vader had guessed that Elizabeth was his daughter, and even he who didn't know his daughter or the boy she was meant to date, didn't want he going out with him.

"Just get Dad to scare the life out of him when he comes, that's what he always did with my boyfriends." Leia suggested, "But seriously, you might want to go and separate them because I think Jak is going to kill someone, it was quite funny really."

"Oh no, Ani, could you please go and sort it out?" she asked him, he could tell she was pleading with her eyes. He didn't mind at all, it would mean he would get to meet his children. He walked back in the direction he had just come from, it had been nineteen years, since he'd last been here, but he managed to remember where the sleeping quarters were. He could hear muffled arguing coming from the left, he followed it until he came to the room where he knew they were. He could definitely hear arguing coming from within there.

"Oh whatever. Are you really that stupid?" he heard a boy ask, "He's just after you because you're rich and your father's a famous Jedi!"

"Oh right, I mean it could have nothing to with the fact that he might actually _like _me!" he heard a girl reply, obviously Elizabeth.

"Well of course he likes you; you're everything he's not! Intelligent, funny, kind, rich, _pretty_."

"Oh that's rich, coming from someone who has a plait!"

A _plait?_ He was a padawan! Vader's eyes widened considerably, there couldn't be any way that Padmé had let him join, and he knew that he wouldn't have either.

"Dad had one!"

"He _had _to have one!"

"Well Mum said it looked nice."

"Of course she'd say that, she has to, you're her son. I mean can you really imagine Mum telling you that you looked bad?"

"Um, Jak, you're kind of getting off the subject here." another voice said.

"Shut up Daniel!" Jak said.

"Don't tell him to shut up!" Elizabeth said.

"Don't push me!" Jak said.

"Hey!"

Vader decide now would be a good time to step in. He opened the door and saw the quite hilarious sight of his three children. They immediately put down their weapons of pillows and looked down at the floor ashamed. Or well two of them did, Elizabeth glared at her father, for apparently interrupting her fight. Did he have no authority in this family?

"What is this?" he asked sternly. Jak stepped forward; he looked like an exact replica of how he was when he was a padawan, just younger. Vader couldn't help but smile when he saw the resemblance.

"Elizabeth wants to go out with that boy that delivers the fruit but he just wants to go out with her because she's rich!"

"He sooo, does not Dad, he's really sweet and funny and anyway," she said, turning her attention to Jak, "How do you know that Sara isn't after your money?"

_Money?_ He had never been rich, why was he now? Padmé had been wealthy but they were acting as if he made money from being a Jedi.

"Sara is different." Jak answered.

"What!" she asked incredulously.

"Alright enough, Daniel," he called, beckoning the boy forwards; he looked like his mother, with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. "What happened?"

"Well Jak doesn't think that Elizabeth should be allowed out-"

"_We don't._"

"Alright, well _we _don't think he's suitable."

"_Suitable!"_

"Elizabeth!" Vader shouted, she hastily shut up.

"Don't you think it's up to me and your mother to decide that?"

"Yes well…" Daniel was starting to look very uncomfortable.

"Well let's just go and have breakfast, we'll sort this out later."

They walked back to the kitchen, Elizabeth and Jak had to be separated on the way because of their arguing, so that when they arrived, Elizabeth was on Vader's right and Jak on his left. Daniel was walking along slowly behind them.

"Ah, about time, this food's been getting cold." Padmé smiled as they entered and sat down. Elizabeth and Jak looked about ready to have another fight about where they were sitting.

"Elizabeth you come and sit next to me, Jak go and sit between your Mother and Luke." Vader cried before anyone could speak. Leia looked as if she was fighting the urge to laugh into her glass.

"What's the matter?" Padmé asked, looking quite shocked at her husband's behavior, he was normally so calm around the children, it was of course due to having spent two years being a Sith.

"Jak and Elizabeth are arguing." He told her.

"About the boy?"

"Mum, please tell Jak that he isn't after our money!"

"I'm just trying to protect you." Jak argued.

"Well I don't need protecting!"

"Yes you do, you're our baby sister," Daniel added, Elizabeth glared at him.

"What by two minutes? And I'm older than Jak."

"By three minutes!"

"Enough!" Vader cried, "We will meet this boy this afternoon, if your Mother and I don't think he's suitable or he looks dodgy, Luke and Leia will go with you."

"Thanks Dad!" she cried wrapping her arms about his neck and kissing his cheek. Vader wasn't used to this kind of affection so he awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Hey!" Leia argued.

"Leia, don't start," Vader pleaded, rubbing his temples in frustration, it was a habit he picked up off of Obi Wan. "We'll just meet this boy later and see how it goes."

This parenting thing was harder than it looked, he was wishing he'd never agreed to this 'deal', well not really but he was having a hard time. And it served him right, he was after all a Sith lord!

**A/N Hey, I know I said I'd have it up yesterday and I didn't so I'm really sorry! Please find it in your hearts to forgive me. Please! Anyway, Vader doesn't know Luke and Leia are twins yet, but he does know that Jak, Elizabeth and Daniel are triplets. I'm really sorry if I confused you, it wasn't my intention. Please do let me know if there are any confusing bits and I'll try and change them. Well this story does go by a 'More reviews, quicker I update' rule so please review. Thankyou to all of you that have done, if you want the chapter and you aren't registered, please leave a HOTMAIL address, my computer doesn't seem to use any other domain. Sorry.**

**Thanks to, **blue-buggy, Darth Buttercup, .Sweet-KRAZY.03., Trinity Day, Iowa Girl and sprinkles.

**Your reviews keep me going!**

**Coral Candy**

**Laura**


	4. Chapter 4

AN – Oh my goodness, I am sooooooooooooooooooo unbelievably sorry!!! I completely lost any inspiration I once had!!!! I have no one to blame, I got into my Harry Potter fics!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters, George Lucas does!!!! So please don't sue me!

What Could Have Been

Chapter 4

Coral Candy

"He's late." Vader snapped grumpily from the sofa where he was seated next to Padme.

"Only by a couple of minutes, besides, I'm sure he'll be here any minute." Elizabeth called brightly from out in the foyer where she was checking her hair in the floor length mirror that lined the hall.

"With a decent excuse I hope!" Jak cried. Vader smiled, reached out and tried something, affectionately rubbing the young boys hair, apparently it didn't go down too well because he squirmed out of his reach.

"Are you ever going to take that plait out?" Leia questioned from where she sat opposite her mother and father. Jak glared at her and tugged at the minuscule braid at the back of his head.

"No."

"Okay, okay, I was only asking!" She held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Can I go?" Luke asked his mother. Vader noticed that he was looking decidedly bored from the armchair he was sitting in.

"No Luke, I want you to meet this boy, I want us all to meet him."

"But I'm supposed to be meeting somebody."

"Hang on if I can't meet somebody then you sure as hell can't!" Leia cried, Vader groaned at the upcoming argument that was bound to start any second now.

"Why not?"

"Because I am older and the laws of… LIFE say that the oldest should have more privileges than the young!"

"Oh please! Get over that 30 seconds, besides I'm pretty sure that you were born first because you weighed more and therefore were the first."

"Mum!" Leia shrilly cried, shooting a pleading look towards her mother. Vader rolled his eyes, '_twins',_ of course they were! He didn't know whether to believe that this was the life that was what would have been or was just some sort of cruel and unusual punishment from Qui Jon.

"Luke," Padme scolded, "You never tell a woman that she weighs a lot."

Luke rolled his eyes, "I never said she weighed a lot, I said she weighed more than I did when we were born."

Vader looked over at the quietest of his children, Daniel. He was hunched up over a pad of paper on the floor. He looked up at his father when he could feel his stare beginning to penetrate the side of his skull. He narrowed his eyes in question, curiously wondering why he was staring so intently at him.

He had Padme's eyes, was the first thing that Vader noticed when he returned his stare. The same loving, caring brown eyes that he had seen every time he had looked at Padme before he turned. He became so entranced by the resemblance that he didn't notice Daniel raise his eyebrows.

"He's here!" He heard his youngest daughter shriek from the foyer. He remembered himself and lowered his gaze to the floor in embarrassment.

"About time too!" Luke mumbled standing up and following the rest of them out to the door. Only Vader lingered behind, unsure of what Anakin would have done in a situation like this. Padme must have noticed because she came back and looped her arm through her husbands. He flinched at her familiar touch. Apart from the embrace that they had shared that morning he hadn't touched Padme since and he was beginning to realize how much he had missed it.

"I know you are going to find this difficult, she is after all the last one. Just promise me you won't put your weapons on the table at dinner like you did last time with Leia." She smiled. Vader grunted not really listening to her, only gazing fondly down at her. She giggled at the unusual sound, clearly grunting was not a habit that Anakin had. She pulled him out to the foyer where Elizabeth was threatening Jak that if he were to ruin this for her she would personally sneak into his room in the middle of the night and chop his 'stupid, ugly braid' off.

Padme smoothed over Luke's hair, to which he responded with messing it straight back up as she went to do the same to her other sons. Straightening her own skirt out and patting her own hair down, Elizabeth opened the door not a second after the person had knocked.

The young boy seemed stunned at the large amount of people that had obviously come to greet him at the door. Vader looked him up and down and as hard as he tried he could find nothing suspicious looking about the youngster. He was short yet still taller than Elizabeth with cropped black hair and blue eyes.

"Mum, Dad, this is Jimmy." Elizabeth announced, taking her friend by the arm and leading him in.

"Jimmy, it's so lovely to meet you, I mean well officially, not just saying hello to you when we buy fruit." Padme gushed, joining her daughter the other side of him and ushering him down the hall and into the living area before anyone had a chance to be rude about him.

Once they were out of sight Luke and Leia both turned to Jak with raised eyebrows.

"_Unsuitable?_" they questioned.

"He's adorable." Leia stated, "I think she should marry him." Luke turned sharply to look at her with that.

"Well I don't know about _marriage, _they're only twelve Leia but I don't know what you were so worried about."

"Anakin!" Vader heard Padme call before he was able to have his input on the subject matter.

"We better go." He told his children leading them into the living room where Jimmy was sitting in between Padme and Elizabeth on one of the cream colored sofas.

"Master Skywalker." A familiar sounding monotone voice rang in his ears. He turned his head to be looking at the gold colored droid he had made so many years ago as a boy. Just looking at C3PO made him smile, something that hadn't happened too often since he had been back home, just the stress of having five children for only six hours was making his head hurt, at least that was something that never happened while he had his life suit on.

"3PO." He greeted.

"Master, is there anything that I can get for you, Miss Padme and the young ones to eat or drink?" he asked robotically.

"Yes." He told him turning round to sit, remembering that this was something that the old Anakin would never do he stopped and faced him again, "Please I mean. If that's is too much then you don't have to."

"No, no Master Anakin, of course that will be fine, I will get R2 to help me." He told his master.

"R2?" He asked, vividly remembering the droid who had helped him on so many missions and other occasions.

"I think you should sit down Master, the journey obviously did something to you, R2 and I will be along shortly with your refreshments."

"Thank you." He told him awkwardly before joining Luke and Daniel on another of the couches.

"… doesn't just sell fruit Mum, he sells all kind of things. He's actually building a droid! Can you believe that Mum?" Elizabeth told Padme excitedly of the boy sitting uncomfortably next to her.

"It's nothing." He said shyly. Vader looked over at Jak who was sitting in an armchair glaring at the boy seated on the sofa.

"Tell them Jimmy." Elizabeth persuaded.

Vader listened as his daughter's first date proceeded to tell them of the droid he was building with the help of his younger brother and sister, and as he did he took turns in studying his family. Luke with the strong mind and bravery was clearly an icon of hi younger brothers and sisters. He looked slightly like Vader did and most like Leia. She was so much like Padme it was scary, from the long flowing hair to the brown eyes, to the creamy complexion. He had come to realize thought that she had inherited his own stubbornness and most likely temperament. Daniel was most like Padme in the fact that he looked like her and seemed to have a calm gentle presence about him. Elizabeth took after him with looks but had the brown eyes that her mother did. Scarily realistic impressions of him with her temper and also had an air of grace about her. Jak was… well he wasn't quite sure who he took after yet but he had a funny feeling that this wouldn't be that last of his moods.

END OF CHAPTER

**A/N- Okay, you do not realize how terribly, terribly, terribly sorry I am for not updating this sooner. I know I left it a YEAR!!!!! I just lost all inspiration, this chapter is very, very bad but I felt obliged to post it as you have all been so patient. Thank you so, so, so much for all your lovely reviews. I will reply to them when I can. Please review this chapter.**

**Hope you all are well;**

**LJ**

**X x x x**


End file.
